


Twi!lock

by Bubblegumbisexual



Category: Sherlock (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi, Twilock, Vampire Sherlock, possible holmescest, twi!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: Loosely based on Twilight canon with Sherlock characters. Character translations (no gender swapping; all Sherlock characters are their original genders.): Sherlock: Edward, John: Bella, Mycroft: Rosalie, Lestrade: Emmett, Eurus: Alice, Mary: Jasper, Sherrinford: Carlisle, Molly: Esme, Moriarty: Jacob.





	1. Chapter 1

“How do you erase a whole bloody person. Sherlock! Your own sister!” John threw the door to 221B Baker Street open.  
“John, I erased the damn solar system, you think I can’t erase a single minute person?” Sherlock calmly followed him, hanging his Belstaff at the door.  
“Well, obviously, she wasn’t very minute, Sherlock, seeing as she nearly just killed me. Well. Did kill me, technically.”  
“Yes, that was rather unfortunate,” he mused as he removed his scarf.  
“Why are you not more upset? Sherlock, a bullet just went into my forehead. My forehead. Between my eyes. Into my brain. What if you hadn’t been there?” What if Sherlock hadn’t been there? John would be dead. John would be dead so many times if it weren’t for Sherlock.  
“But I was there. Of course I was there. She knew I was there.” They started up the stairs, but John stopped, tottering on a step just above Sherlock. Sherlock paused, just as John began to fall backward. Quickly, Sherlock scooped him up, and charged up the stairs to John’s bedroom, dumping him on the bed.  
“Well, John, since you’ve been turned now, I suppose it’s time you meet the whole family.” Sherlock began rummaging through drawers and tossing things into the open suitcase he had placed at the foot of the bed.  
“Wha- Sherlock. We’re not done talking about this.” John was trying to sit up but he felt terribly light-headed. When Sherlock didn’t look at him, he felt his temper flare. “Sherlock! Stop it and look at me!” Sherlock froze, bent over a drawer, and then ever so slowly, turned on his heel, straightening to look at John.  
“Yes?”  
“Why are you packing? Where are we going?”  
“Sussex.”  
“Why?”  
“John, I just told you, we’re going to see my family. I didn’t think you’d still be this slow.”  
“Don’t you think you should have asked? Ya’know, before just throwing my clothes into a case and whisking me off?”  
“Why? It’s not like we’ve much of a choice.” He went back to packing.  
“What do you mean we haven’t got a choice?” John couldn’t figure out what was going on. His head was spinning and his chest hurt.  
“I’ve just turned you. It’s somewhat of a big deal to sire a bloodling. Sherrinford will want to know what’s going on before the Volturi get wind.”  
“And will your sister be there?”  
“Hmm, yes,” Sherlock said, his attention now on one of John’s jumpers. “She’s actually an adopted sister.”  
“She shot me,” John said incredulously, pointing to the small, faint, red ring between his eyes. “She shot me, but we’re just going to go take a visit?”  
“That bullet had been obnoxious to dig out,” Sherlock said, eyeing John’s chest, “especially with you wriggling about. Though I guess it probably hurt quite a bit. She did shoot you. She knew I’d been watching. though, knew what would happen…” Sherlock trailed off. “I knew I was going to have to do it eventually. So much time had passed, you were going to start noticing that I wasn’t aging. You already noticed that I don’t eat often. I guess I was surprised you hadn’t figured it out as it was.”  
“Well, it’s not like you were gulping blood in front of me.” John’s mood was sour, but he was getting fidgety with Sherlock being all…soft.  
“John, please believe me when I say I didn’t think, and still don’t think, that there was another option at that point in time. I wanted to do it differently. Try to give you a choice, but Eurus is...impatient.” He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes.  
It was dead silent for a moment, and then John started laughing. He couldn’t help it. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering.  
“John?”  
“Sherlock,” he said between fits of laughter, “Didn’t think there was another option? There was a bloody fucking bullet in my head. Of course there wasn’t another option.” Sherlock dared a glance at his friend. He waited until John started to sober up a bit. “Why are you staring at me like that?”  
“I thought you’d be angry.”  
“Angry that you just saved my life? Again?”  
“John, I don’t think you fully understand what this entails—“  
“Tell me about it then,” John was smirking. “Go on, tell me about being a vampire.”  
“I--“ Sherlock sniffed, “I’ve been a vampire since 1887. Mycroft too. Eurus came later, as did Gavin. The rest were before.”  
“Mycroft? Who’s Gavin? And what do you mean the rest?”  
“Oh John, you’ll see when we get there; the details are so boring to go over. Here, you need to drink this.” Sherlock handed John a lidded cup he had just pulled from a black mini fridge stashed in the corner.  
“How long have you had that?”  
“Since I moved in. You’re not in my room often, John. No surprise you hadn’t noticed it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Watson meets the Holmes family

John huffed as the stately mansion came into view.  
“Of course Mycroft would insist on living in the poshest house I’ve ever seen. It belongs in a bloody magazine.”  
“Actually the house is Sherrinford’s. It was his family’s estate before they all passed. Mycroft lives in a one bedroom flat in London when he manages to escape the office.” Sherlock dismissed John with the wave of a hand.  
“Sherrinford?”  
“Yes, he’s a...cousin. Distant cousin. He turned Mycroft, who turned me.”  
“Mycroft turned you? Why?”  
“I guess he needed someone to annoy for eternity.” Sherlock turned to look out the car window at the entry stairs they were pulling up in front of. “He was a new vampire when I returned from university. Mycroft never has been particularly good at self-control when he’s hungry.”  
John furrowed his brow.  
“You mean he forced you?”  
“They’re waiting for us inside.” Sherlock was already out the door and striding toward the steps. “Come along, John,” he called behind him.  
Sherlock held open the majestic three-meter high door leading into the parlor. John felt as though he had walked back into the 1800s. While the house did appear to have electricity, the decor hadn’t been updated in at least the past century.  
“Hello, Dr. Watson,” a tall man standing by the settee said, and John tore his gaze from the rest of the room. The man looked like a more severe version of Mycroft and definitely had a bigger stick up his ass. Beside him stood Molly, looking especially petite and frail.  
“John, this is Sherrinford. You, of course, know Molly,” Sherlock introduced.  
“Hello,” John said, striding across forward and shaking Sherrinford’s hand. “Hi, Molly,” he whispered, and she smiled at him.  
“Where are Mycroft and Gavin?” Sherlock asked and the two appeared at the top of the staircase.  
“It’s Greg, you wanker,” Lestrade called down as he and Mycroft descended the stairs.  
“Of course, I had forgotten.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “If you simply stopped changing it, I would be able to remember.”  
“Well,” Lestrade smiled at John, “I do work in law enforcement. Have to reinvent myself every thirty years or so. Welcome to the family, mate.” He clapped John on the shoulder.  
“Yes, I see my brother has finally taken it upon himself to turn you, Dr. Watson,” Mycroft said disdainfully. John smiled tightly.  
“Well, there were extenuating circumstances,” John replied. Sherlock and Mycroft stared hard at each other before Sherlock gave a slight nod.  
“Is Eurus home?” Sherlock asked Sherrinford.  
“No. Mary has been having some trouble adjusting to our lifestyle. Eurus took her hunting. She’ll be gone for the week.”  
“Of course,” Sherlock said laughing. “Is that what she told?” he asked as he stalked across the room before dramatically turning back to his family with a wide arm outstretched. “She shot John!” he exclaimed, “In the forehead, right between the eyes!” Mycroft’s eyes widened a fraction before he and the rest of the Holmes turned their scrutinizing gaze to John. “She knew I had followed John,” Sherlock went on, “It was all a plot to make me turn him. Now she’s run off to hide from me, like a scared child.” Sherlock sneered.  
“Well,” Sherrinford said gravely, “she will be dealt with when she returns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to have some holmecest flashbacks, which might get a little dark. not to bad I guess just kind of explicit.


End file.
